This invention relates to combining of the ear of corn as well as the windrowing of the corn stalks. Conventionally corn pickers remove the ears from the stalks and process those ears on through the machine, while leaving the stalks flattened against the ground while still secured to their root structure. The stalks left in this condition are difficult to pick up and utilize for corn fodder or silage. It is thus desirable that a machine be provided that will not only remove the ears of corn from the stalks but cut the stalks and put them into a windrow whereupon they can be easily picked up and utilized as desired, such as by being processed through a chopping machine.